everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
True Hearts Day Part 3
Description All the students are getting fairest for the most hexcellent school dance, though Duchess Swan has a sneaky plan under her wing that could blow the house down on the big event. Summary Early that evening, the students of Ever After High sneak out of their rooms to attend the True Hearts Day dance. That is, everyone but Duchess and her friend Sparrow, who have not been told where the dance is because of the odds that Duchess would tell on the party-goers rather than join them. Sparrow is resentful towards Duchess because she is the reason he is not invited, and therefore, he refuses to help her find the location of the party. Duchess doesn't press the matter, because she spots Cedar, whose curse will force her to reveal where the dance is held. Once she has the information, she rushes to Headmaster Grimm's office and plucks him out of an important broadcast. He is angry about this until he hears of the secret True Hearts Day dance and orders Duchess to lead him to the party. At the True Hearts Day dance, the ever-popular Melody Piper DJs and everyone is having a wonderful time. Raven takes the opportunity to thank Daring for the love poem she found at her locker. However, Daring denies knowledge of any poem and Raven realizes that "D. Charming" is actually Dexter Charming. Dexter, meanwhile, is watching the conversation from afar in the belief that he lost Raven to his better brother. C.A. Cupid joins his table, noticing his sad face and needing only a moment to follow his gaze and figure out his problem. Rather than flirt with him, as she had intended, she sits down next to him as a friend. She advises Dexter to stop comparing himself to Daring, because his qualities as an individual do not depend on Daring's qualities. Grateful for the support, Dexter lays his hand on hers. Just then, Raven chooses to talk with Dexter, delighted at the prospect of him as her secret admirer over Daring, but as she sees Dexter and Cupid sitting close, she sorrowfully assumes she is too late and retreats. Later that evening, Cupid calls for a break in the music and dancing to tell the story of True Hearts Day, which hasn't been told in years and isn't likely to be commonly known. Historically, True Hearts Day is the day that everyone in Ever After goes to pick a blossom from the Heart Tree, a special tree that survives even the harshest of winters, and then gives that blossom to the person dearest to them. To return to this tradition, Cupid has arranged for a group of fairies to pick the blossoms this year and distribute them among the students, so that they too can share their heart with someone special. Moved by the story, Ashlynn grabs the crowd's attention from Cupid to declare her love for Hunter and give him her heart blossom, which he joyfully accepts. All present cheer for them, except Apple, who walks over to them. Ashlynn apologizes for her choices, but Apple unexpectedly gives Ashlynn her heart blossom. She explains that even though she disagrees with Ashlynn's choices, she will always be her friend. With any conflict out of the way, the music is soon back on and the dance floor is filled. Dexter prepares to give Raven his blossom, but Madeline pulls her away and Lizzie steals the blossom. Cerise asks Cupid where Cedar is, since she hasn't seen her around yet. Cupid reveals, as Cedar walks in, that she was their decoy, having been told a wrong location specifically so Duchess would not find them. A note was left in Cedar's room so she'd be able to make her way to the correct location eventually. Over in the Enchanted Forest, Duchess and Headmaster Grimm arrive at the location Cedar said the dance was to be held. With music coming from within the building, all seems to go according to plan for Duchess. Headmaster Grimm kicks the door open to catch the students red-handed, but they find only Sparrow practicing with his Merry Men. Headmaster Grimm gives Duchess detention for having lied to him, which Sparrow concurs she deserves. Characters Notes Milestones * Melody Piper makes her cartoon debut. Errors * Briar is wrongly reflected in the mirror as she prepares for the dance. Specifically, the flowers in her hair are depicted on the wrong side and are too high up. * Blondie appears onstage and her position soon gets replaced by Ashlynn after the Heart Tree blossoms are given. She then appears with the audience. * When Lizzie cheers for Cupid for the second time, her ring is missing. * If Cedar thought the party was where she told Duchess to go, why didn't she go there herself? Other * This is the last of three longer webisodes that make up "True Hearts Day". * The outfit Cupid wears for the dance is so far unidentified no one dresses up for the True Hearts Day dance but her. Category:Chapter 2